Surreal SaDiablo
Surreal SaDiablo was a half Hayllian, half Dea al Mon Gray-Jeweled witch and the daughter of Titian, following a brutal rape by Kartane SaDiablo. She wore Birthright Green. Following Titian's murder, Surreal became a highly sought after prostitute and assassin in order to survive. She was an associate of Daemon Sadi and a friend to the broken Black Widow Tersa. Early life Surreal's mother, Titian, was kidnapped from Kaeleer and broken by Kartane SaDiablo. Titian refused to abort the fetus, knowing that as a witch she would never have another chance to have a child. Titian raised Surreal alone with occasional help from a mad Black Widow, Tersa, and her friend Daemon Sadi, Kartane's cousin. Titian was brutally murdered around Surreal's twelfth birthday. Surreal was away at the time and came home to find her mother's lifeless body. Surreal then took up prostitution to survive, spending her Virgin Night with a customer. She rose the next morning whole and set about bringing her own justice to the streets and back alleys of Terreille, killing men who wanted to use her and break her with her trusty stiletto knife. Surreal later took up work in a Red Moon House (a generic name for high-end brothels), eventually becoming a legendary prostitute for her skill. She associates with Daemon Sadi at various times, mentioning that he taught her to drain a man's Jewels so he could not become one of the demon-dead and haunt her. Surreal loses Daemon's friendship when she asks him to show her Hayll's Whore one night while very drunk. Daemon took offense because it felt like a betrayal. Unfortunately for Surreal, Daemon did not realize that, although her body had matured closer to the speed of Titian's short-lived race, her mind was maturing closer to the rate of the long-lived Hayllians. Surreal avoided Daemon for hundreds of years, until Jaenelle brought them together again. Daughter of the Blood Surreal plays a crucial role in the Daughter of the Blood. Without really wanting to, she gets tangled to the events takin place in Chaillot. At one point Tersa asks Surreal to deliver him a message. Without wanting to get involved with Daemon or even to go near him, Surreal left him many hidden messages. Eventually she finds her way to Beldon Mor, Chaillots capital. When exploring a Dark Altar near Beldon Mor she encounters witch who is willing to exchange information about Titian's people for a favor. The witch asks her to locate Daemon Sadi. Surreal thinks this witch might pose danger to Daemon, so she tells him that there is someone looking for him. Surreal is the one to tell Daemon the truth about Briarwood, as the whores in Beldon Mor's Red-Moon House know a lot about that place. In the end of the book Surreal saves Jaenelle from her brutal rapist, Dorothea's pet assassin Greer, with the help of Rose, a demon-dead girl. She helps Daemon get Jaenelle to Cassandra's Altar before turning to hold off Briarwood's "uncles". She then loses touch with Jaenelle, the girl having been taken through the Gate, and does not find her again until she goes to Kaeleer in Queen of the Darkness. Heir to the Shadows In Heir to the Shadows, Surreal occasionally runs into Daemon. After realizing that he is in the Twisted Kingdom she tries to take care of him to the best of her ability, but sooner or later Daemon would leave. Once Jaenelle's memories of the night at Cassandra's Altar return she seeks out Surreal. Jaenelle asks her to locate Daemon for him since he had gone missing a few months ago. When Surreal finally manages to find Daemon, he doesn't trust her and breaks her wrist, thinking her as the enemy. Jaenelle arrives just in time to rescue her and shows Daemon the road out of Twisted Kingdom. Surreal takes Daemon to a safe place where she takes care of him until he finally returns. Queen of the Darkness In Queen of the Darkness, Surreal comes to Kaeleer during a service fair. She is forced to sign a contract with the Warlord Prince of Ebon Rih, Lucivar Yaslana, to stay in the Realm. She originally had intended to stay for a few months on a pass, but ends up in service to the Dark Court. The Court quickly finds out that she is a force to be taken seriously, and more than once she ends up yelling at the males of the Court. Soon after her arrival Surreal makes friends with a kindred Warlord, Greysfang. After Alexandra Angelline and her entourage arrive to SaDiablo Hall, Surreal tries to stop Prince Aaron from slitting the throat from one of Alexandra's Province Queens after she made rude comments about the said Prince. Surreal also helps stop Osvald, one of Alexandra's escorts, assigned to her service by Dorothea, from abducting Wilhelmina Benedict. Surreal also has a sexual relationship with a Sapphire Jeweled Eyrien Warlord Prince, Falonar. Surreal plays a major role in the final battle against Dorothea and Hekatah. She accompanies Daemon to a Hayllian war camp to free Marion, Daemonar, Lucivar, and Saetan. With the help of Jaenelle's spells, she helps convince the two women that Daemon has broken and seeded her in an offer of goodwill towards them. After this, she helps Marion and Daemonar get back to the Keep before Jaenelle unleashes the Maelstrom. Tangled Webs She has a starring role in Tangled Webs. She is lured to a "spooky house", under the impression that Jaenelle has created it as entertainment. This turns out to be wrong and she is trapped inside a vortex of malicious spells with Rainier and several landen children. They fight off demon-dead Black Widows and other vicious creations while trying to keep rebellious children alive and under control. They are rescued by Lucivar, Daemon, and Jaenelle. It turns out to be the "retaliatory" attempt of a half-blood who feels insulted that he is not accepted amoung the most powerful Blood in any of the Realms. Daemon traps him in the house he had created to be torn apart by his own ideas. Dreams Made Flesh: Kaeleer's Heart Surreal has a part in Dreams Made Flesh. She makes an appearance in Kaeleer's Heart, helping Daemon to deal with an over-zealous Lady who desires him for herself. We also get a better look at her interactions with her newly acquired family, and we see how deep those bonds go. Twilight's Dawn Surreal appears in all four of the stories that reside in Bishop's most recent novel Twilight's Dawn. In "Winsol Gifts" and "Shades of Honor" Surreal must come to terms with her past, both her time spent in the "Spooky House" which left her weak and her lungs in a constant state of semi-distress thanks to poisoning, and eventually her own memories of her childhood which are wracked with pain and anguish thanks to a brutal rape which might have broken her but did not. Throughout the stories Surreal works closely with Rainier - the dance instructor for the Dark Court. Ranier was injured in Tangled Webs attempting to protect Surreal and the other children trapped in the "Spooky House" and was horribly injured losing much of the mobility in one of his legs. Together Surreal and Rainier spend time with Lucivar Yaslana in Ebon Rih in the hopes of regaining both their confidence in themselves as well as their strength, stamina, and ability to fight. In the final story of Twilight's Dawn "The High Lord's Daughter" It is revealed that many years after Jaenelle Angelline's death and the subsequent death of Saetan SaDiablo, Daemon Sadi and Surreal engage in what might have constituted a one night stand. However, Surreal quickly realizes that she is with child and after announcing the fact to a withdrawn Daemon, aggrees to marry him at his insistence. Together the two have a little girl Surreal named Jaenelle Saetien- after the two people most important to her- and slowly begin a new life as a changing family. From Wikipedia Surreal SaDiablo is a fictional character in Anne Bishop's the Black Jewels Trilogy. She is the daughter of Titian, the result of her rape by Kartane SaDiablo. She is half Hayllian and half Dea al Mon. She wears Birthright Green and descends to the Gray, after she makes the Offering to the Darkness. Surreal works as a prostitute and as an assassin on the side, giving both professions up, after becoming part of Jaenelle Angelline's family. Attributes Surreal is an attractive slender woman. She has dark skin, long black hair, delicately pointed ears and gold eyes, with a hint of green. She would be capable of passing as Hayllian, were it not for her pointed ears, easily covered up by her hair, or the hint of green in her eyes. She is very capable with a knife and other forms of combat, both physical and psychic. Surreal is known to have knowledge of both the Dea al Mon style of fighting as well as the Eyrian- the later thanks to the thorough training of Lucivar Yaslana. When hired as an assassin, Surreal is both thorough and subtle. Knowing that the Blood, are more than just flesh and capable of retaining their conscious mind and their ability to wear the Jewels even after their bodies death, Surreal finishes the kill by shattering their Jewels to make sure there is no way to trace a killing back to her. She is often temperamental and not averse to backing her temper up with the power of her Jewels. Daemon, Lucivar, and many others in the family often remark on her short temper and wild attitude only to recieve biting responses that may or may not be meant in good fun. One of her favorite terms of endearment to those around her is "sugar" a phrase she often begins with when attempting to explain something. Powers, Abilities and the Jewels As one of the darkest-Jeweled Blood in all the Realms, Surreal is capable of defeating most enemies. Wearing the Gray, is also a large advantage in her profession as an assassin. When carrying out a hit, Surreal is sure to finish the kill, by blasting away the victim's mind and shattering their Jewels, with a blast of the Gray. She often does not wear her Jewels or wears her Birthright Green because they make her clients nervous and she prefers to hide her powers. Even the Red Moon houses she is familiar with assume she wears the Green. This proves useful, though, in Dreams Made Flesh when thug hired to kidnap her misjudges her strength. Surreal is adept at performing a particularly powerful death spell. She perfects the spell, by adding a delay to the death of the victim, so as to ensure there is minimal chance of tracing the death to her. Though she is not present for the person's death, she leaves the power of the Gray within the spell, so that when it is triggered, full death is achieved. She also is familiar with other forms of assassination, as her education both formal and informal was paid for by Daemon Sadi. Her preferred weapon is a stiletto that she can make appear or vanish while maintaining a sight shield on it to make it invisible. She also was seen using poison made from the plant witchblood in the short story "When the Witchblood Blooms" that was part of a short story collection now out of print. The story itself has been reprinted in the 2008 novel Tangled Webs. Category:Black Jewels Trilogy Category:SaDiablo family Category:People Category:Dark-Jewelled characters